After School (AU)
by Hazel Blackwood
Summary: After being persuaded by his little brother, Doflamingo decides to work as a substitute teacher in childcare after school hours. The things he sees however.. are quite surprising.. [warning: death mention, may contain other nsfw content] [DoffyxVergo]
1. Chapter 1

**After School**

''Oh c'mon, Doffy! Try it for just one week! I know you're good with children. You just need to realize it yourself.'' His little brother Corazon begged.

Cora was trying to make Doflamingo accept a job for a kindergarten, but why should he? Sure, whenever a teacher or an employee at facilities in the neighborhood was sick or couldn't work for other reasons then it was Doflamingo's job to substitute them.

But did he ever expect to have to be a kindergarten teacher? And it wasn't during normal school hours, but after school. Children whose parents had to work in the afternoon stayed at school and so the kindergarten teachers took care of them until the parents would take them back home.

He leaned back on the couch and placed his long leg over the other. ''Didn't you say I was a terrible parent for Law? Encouraging him to do, as you call it: Illegal stuff?'' Raising his eyebrows through his pink glasses he regarded Cora who was desperately trying to do the same job as Doflamingo for once.

''And that's exactly why I want you to experience this! You can learn so much! And it's not like you don't know the children! They are all from the neighborhood..'' Cora paced through the living room, placing a cigarette between his lips.

''Then I have even a smaller chance for being accepted, do I not?'' Doflamingo fired back amused. He didn't understand why Cora was trying to persuade Doflamingo so desperately lately. He even encouraged him to take Law to the city and eat ice cream.

Law ended up ignoring Doflamingo all day.

''I already talked to Crocodile. He said he'd consider it. That means you're practically accepted already!'' Cora grinned his teeth bare happily while waiting for his older brother's response.

''Crocodile? That cunt is the leader of the kindergarten? What does he know of children? I bet they cry every time they see his hook and scar on his face.''

Surprised, Corazon dropped his arms. ''Actually, they love it.. They're comparing him with a pirate and think he's dressing up to make them laugh. Which is not the case.. but well..'' He scratched the back of his head and let out a chuckle. ''Children.. What to do with them, eh?''

Doflamingo sighed. ''Who else works there?''

''Oh you know.. The usual..'' He avoided Doflamingo's eyes now which was a sign.

''Cora..'' Doflamingo softly demanded.

''Fine. Kuma, Mihawk, Crocodile and me. Vergo needs to go to another country for another job, so we need someone to substitute him for a while.'' What kind of after school kindergarten was this? Disbelief displayed on his face, Corazon continued. ''It's the children from the neighborhood, Doffy! We all know each other, or from seeing each other you know..''

''Parents are actually okay with this?'' Doflamingo asked curiously.

''See? You do care about the children.'' Cora's grin was back, which annoyed Doflamingo.

''I don't. This entire situation seems suspicious to me, that's all.''

Sighing, Cora took place on the couch too. ''There isn't much for the children to do aside from going to school. So to prevent them from going to the streets parents wanted to create a place where they could play freely and develop themselves in a healthy way. But since many parents are so busy, we were the ones that got picked out to realize this plan.'' He shrugged and looked hopeful. ''Would it hurt that much to just try it?''

Doflamingo knew if he looked Cora in the eyes he would give in instantly, and he did. Cora did look hopeful, hoping his brother would try it for once. That he would try to see more of this world other than hatred and vengeance. He still wondered how he could be a good 'example' for the children, however. So if the children decided to do something evil at some point, no one could blame Doflamingo right? He got dragged into this after all.

''You got me. I'm in.'' He muttered and drank his glass of wine empty. ''When do I start?''

''Today!'' Cora jumped off the couch happily. ''Get yourself ready! Because these little fellows aren't easy to deal with!''

With that, he meant the children.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading another story of mine! I have no idea how long this one will be, but I got really inspired by a fanart on Tumblr, some of you might already have an idea what I'm talking about.**

 **However, this will be my own thing. I will go my own way since kindergarten is a part of what I do in my daily life. It plays a big role where I live at the moment.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this story with me!**

 **Please do leave a review with feedback! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

''Old man, you have long legs!'' The little brat called Luffy greeted.

''Hadn't noticed..'' Doflamingo replied sarcastically. He had been here for five minutes and this little squirt attacked him with questions already. Resting his chin on his hand as he sat in one of the way too tiny chairs he regarded the boy. He was wearing a straw-hat and a sleeveless shirt with a chunk of meat on it. He sat cross-legged on the table with a huge grin on his face.

''Why?'' The boy then asked.

''Why do you need to know why?'' Was it simple curiosity or did he do it to annoy people? Doflamingo would never figure children out.

Luffy only shrugged however which made Doffy sigh.

''Then don't ask.''

The moment he walked in he was met with a way too grumpy man called Crocodile. He had heard about the man before and seeing him in person made him question this entire child care facility even more. Cora explained the parents thought the teachers were like this to humor the children, which worked, but something told Doffy that wasn't exactly the case.

After having been informed about the circumstances Cora showed his brother around. At the moment, the children were entering the classroom and the squirt Luffy managed to keep Doffy busy for five minutes.

Having enough of the brat already he stood up but almost bumped into another girl, a teenager apparently. She put a strand of her dark colored hair behind her ear and smiled serenely. ''Me apologies. I am the new trainee, Nico Robin.''

Doflamingo nodded and grinned. ''Doflamingo. I am taking Vergo's shifts for the time being.''

The female nodded and picked up Luffy. ''You know you're not allowed to stand on the table, Luffy.''

The boy grinned at her. ''Sorry, miss Robin.'' With that being said he ran off to the other children who seemed to be around his age.

''I suppose you've been told how we work here?'' Robin then asked Doffy.

Nodding, he switched his attention back to her. ''A little. Cora was planning to show me around but lost his focus as soon as his kid Law walked in.''

Robin giggled. ''Obviously, that's so typical for him. Your little nephew likes claiming mister Corazon all the time. It's kind of hard to keep them apart sometimes.''

She was right in a way.. They were way too obsessed with each other indeed. Not to mention this was Cora's work..

''Well, it is a pleasure meeting you, mister. I see I need to change Chopper's pants.'' Following her gaze he noticed a small brown haired toddler crying. His pants were wet and he waggled towards miss Nico while holding up his small fists.

Sighing he looked around not really knowing what he was supposed to do. Automatically his attention drifted to his brother who was trying to clean Law's face with the hem of his blouse. Law pushed Cora back claiming he wasn't dirty and wanted to finish reading his book.

Reluctantly, with a pout, Cora gave up and lovingly watched Law taking his book out of his backpack.. only to receive a hit with another on his head a few seconds later.

Not being able to help it Doffy let out a chuckle. He wanted to approach his family when a tugging on his pants interrupted him. Looking down he noticed a small girl with lively curls and a pink dress. ''Who are you?'' She asked curiously, biting on her lollipop which made a crushing sound.

''Who are you?'' He fired back slightly annoyed.

''Perona.'' She answered placing a hand on her hip. ''Who are you?'' She then asked again.

''Mister Doffy.''

''Doffy? What a weird name!'' She remarkably complimented him.

''Perona!'' A sharp male's voice cut through the classroom. The man who called out kneeled down next to her. ''That's no way to talk to your new teacher. I heard you and your brother got into a fight again?''

''Zoro hit me first!'' She pouted and a small tear managed to escape her eye. The man sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand.

''When will you two stop these useless matches and try to get along for once?'' Well, didn't he sound tired.

Grinning, Doffy interrupted the parent and child. ''Isn't that what siblings do? They'll get along once they grow up.''

''I can't wait.'' The man muttered and patted the girl called Perona on her head. Standing up he gave Doffy a hand. ''Mihawk's the name. As you can see, we're a messed up bunch.'' He was referring to the child care facility, which was true.

Perona clung to her father's leg and regarded Doffy curiously. ''I'm used to more than you think.'' Doffy was starting to understand how the neighborhood came to the decision to start this initiative. Since these teachers had children in this school anyway they could just as easily make some time free to supervise the children here after school hours.

* * *

The following hour they had discussed what they were going to do today, they had lemonade with a cookie and now the children were all playing. Doflamingo was sitting on the floor surrounded by children who kept on asking curious questions, like: Why do you grin like that all the time? What are the glasses for? Why are you so long? How old are you? 41? Wow that's really old! And: Law always says you're mean, is that true?

That little squirt talked like that about him behind his back?

Peeking through the crowd he noticed Law staring at him from behind his book. Standing up and putting his book carefully on the cushion, he approached Doffy and sat in his lap with his arms crossed.

''What's wrong with you?'' Doffy asked perplexed.

It was the first time Law actually willingly sat in his lap since a long time. Not to mention he was already 11 years old.

''Nothing.'' Law muttered in response. Leaning with his head against Doffy's chest he rubbed his eyes. It was a sign the boy was exhausted which happened quite often lately. They had been to the doctor and they were still trying to understand what was wrong with him.

''You want to sleep.'' Doffy stated.

Law let out a grumpy sound and looked at the children around him. Sometimes he really didn't understand the kid.

Meanwhile, Cora thought he was successfully hiding behind a plant while snickering.

Law did indeed fall asleep and Doffy swiftly picked him up in his arms. Handing him over to Cora, he demanded an explanation with his glare.

''He was jealous with the other children. You're still his uncle, you know. No matter how much he is trying to dislike you. He still thinks you're his and not theirs.'' With a warm smile Cora placed Law on the big cushion and wrapped him in his feather coat.

It was a common thing for children, wasn't it? Not wanting to 'share' their parents or siblings.. In Law's case, his uncle.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

That bastard Vergo hadn't told him anything, Doflamingo realized amused. He didn't know he was a teacher at this school. Now he thought about it Vergo never told him what he did exactly. After all they had been through together Doffy wouldn't expect Vergo to work with children. Not that he expected any of these men to work with the children anyway.

Crocodile was distant but always knew how to keep the peace in the group. Mihawk was more of the individual tactict and worked with each child individually to give them the needed attention, or so Doffy was told this. Cora was the 'clown' teacher. Every child loved him and he always managed to cheer them up. Kuma was a quiet type and had this natural aura that calmed the restless children.

But what was Vergo like? And how was Doflamingo going to aproach them? It was the second day Doffy was here but he had still not found his place in this group. He was wondering whether this was the direction he wanted to take in the world of working.

Again, the children came in one by one. One of the teachers that gave classes during school hours came walking in with a very shy looking girl. The girl hid behind her legs and didn't say anything to any of the children, even though of course, Luffy tried to befriend her right away.

He was secretly the 'leader' of his group of friends, wasn't he?

Crocodile approached the teacher and spoke a while with her before kneeling down and introducing himself. ''My name is Crocodile. You are Koala, am I right?'' Receiving no answer he continued. ''You're going to be here every day from 15:30 until 17:00. If you need anything you can always come to us, okay?''

It was very strange seeing this man being gentle with someone.

Now less gentle he called out for Robin. ''Robin, I'm leaving her to you. You can also introduce her into the group.''

Nodding Robin approached the girl too and took her by her hand.

As everyone sat around the table ten minutes later the girl called Koala was being introduced. ''...and Koala is in the same class as Law, Ace and Sabo. They only have one more year after this one to go before they'll leave us.'' Robin explained calmly and slow enough so everyone could follow her.

''When they leave I can be the strongest at this school! And when I will join them at their big school I'll be even stronger!'' Luffy claimed very confidently standing up from his chair.

''Sit down, Luffy.'' Crocodile ordered calmly.

Robin giggled. ''But then they will be even bigger and probably stronger too, Luffy. So I'm not sure if your plan is going to work.''

Luffy muttered: ''Just you wait.'' With a soft laugh afterwards behind his hands folded on his mouth. He sat back down and didn't notice his older brother Ace's slightly annoyed glare. They were all used to Luffy being like this, so no one was really surprised.

Meanwhile Koala hadn't said much except for nodding and muttering a yes or no a few times. Cora said she just had to get used to being around other children but somehow Doffy thought there was a reason for her shyness. He wasn't going to be bothered with it really.

Not really being able to concentrate on the children and Robin's explanation Doffy's mind wandered off elsewhere. He had to call Vergo.. He wondered what job Vergo took on in the neighboring country that made him not notify Doffy.

''And mister Doffy will read you all a story after that..'' Robin finished. Doflamingo was actually startled when he heard his name but he perfectly covered it behind a grin.

''Of course, it will be a good one. About Norland!'' A few children gasped excitedly and when Luffy threw his fists into the air and shouted: ''Yeeejj!'' He looked around as if he expected the other children to join. Of course, some did join automatically as if in trance and repeated the same cheer.

When the book was given to him, a children's story he had read in his own childhood more than a hundred times, and the children all sat on pillows and the carpet he opened it and sat cross-legged on the carpet himself.

How did it come to this?

What had he done his entire life only to end up working at a childcare facility?

He wasn't an example children should have in their lives.

For that.. he had done too much.

Too much evil.

For a moment he stared at the title.

Montblanc Norland.

He was blamed for being a liar.

If Doflamingo would tell these children his own story right here and now, would they believe it?

They wouldn't.

They would see it as entertainment.

Not that it was safe to tell them about all the gruesome deeds he had committed.

Norland's lies resulted in his death, but what if he was telling the truth?

He still died nevertheless.

In Doflamingo's eyes that meant he could get away with the deeds he had done, because no one would believe him.

They didn't think of Doflamingo as someone who would murder and manipulate.

They didn't believe he was the Joker of this country.

* * *

 **And the plot continues…**

 **I'm not sorry for leaving y'all with this cliffhanger hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I put T on there first but I changed my mind since possible triggering stuff is going to happen. That's why I made an M story now. The summary also shows a warning.**

* * *

He was in a staring contest with Portgas D. Ace. The ten year old boy glared at him as if he was his worst enemy. Doflamingo always found those kind of looks fearsome and strong because it showed the strength that remained hidden within the boy.

''What's up with him?'' He asked his little brother.

Scratching his head awkwardly, Corazon replied. ''Ah.. He finds it hard to open up to people..''

''I can see why.'' Doflamingo muttered.

The parents were here to pick up their children. Law was leaning against Cora's leg as he waited until they could finally go home. He just took a nap so he could be energetic enough for the evening. This was because the three of them would visit Cora and Doffy's mother who currently lived on her own.

She was Law's favorite person aside from Cora.

Are we going now?'' He asked quietly as he tugged on Corazon's shirt.

''A little more patience, Law. The parents are leaving.'' The team had different shifts as in who would clean up afterwards.

Today's shift was Mihawk's and Crocodile's. This meant Perona and Zoro would have to wait for another hour. Not that Zoro minded though, he spent most of the time sleeping anyway.

As the children left one by one the shy girl Koala suddenly squealed happily running to her uncle Hachi. It was quite the funny sight since she barely talked. Sabo, Luffy's other brother bumped Ace's arm and nodded to the girl with a grin and a blush on his cheeks.

Not too much later, the Donquixote family left too to have a delicious dinner with their mother. Arriving at the door Law ringed the bell and eagerly waited until mother Donquixote would open the door.

The family house had always been big. A large garden surrounded the house. Fences served as protection and the house itself had more than six bed rooms, two living rooms, three kitchens and each bed room had its own bathroom and walk in closet.

It was huge indeed.

Corazon had tried to get their mother to move to a smaller house where she could live in peace, but she refused to go away because this house contained all the precious memories, though, some of them might not be that precious.

Law ran up the stairs and tried to reach the bell. With help from Cora he managed to ring it. ''Just one more year and you'll probably be able to do it yourself, Law.'' He smiled lovingly at his son.

After a minute or so their mother opened the door with a smile that showed the wrinkles beside her eyes. She was getting older each day but it didn't take away her beauty because she was also very beautiful on the inside.

''My three boys, come in!'' She greeted serenely. Hugging each one of them and giving Law special treatment by planting two kisses on his cheeks she allowed them to enter.

It was funny to see Law change from a grumpy mushroom to a happy little kid that was waiting for the delicious food his grandmother was about to stuff him with.

''How is my little grandson?'' She then asked as she helped Law take off his coat. Doflamingo took it and hung his own and Law's on the coat rack and passed the sideboard where pictures of the family were neatly presented.

Didn't they all look like one big happy family? Why was his dear mother still keeping hope like this? Wasn't she breaking her own heart each and every time she looked at them?

One picture showed Doffy stubbornly staring at the camera while Cora hid behind mother's skirts. Their father stood next to them with his hands behind his back and smiling brightly into the camera.

Doffy stared at the picture, the man he used to call his father in particular until Cora put a hand on his shoulder and looked questioningly at his brother. ''We all miss him. Sometimes I wish we could go back to those days.''

That was the exact thing Doffy was happy about. It would never happen. He would never have to look at his despicable father ever again.

It made him in fact happy seeing those days were of the past.

Brushing past the brothers little Law stood on his toes in-between them and stared at the pictures. ''What was grandfather like?'' He asked curiously.

Doffy didn't say anything knowing Cora would praise their father and made his way to the living room where mother was already preparing the dinner table. ''Anything I can help you with, mother?''

''Oh no sweetheart.'' She answered, smiling. ''I'm almost done.''

''You look tired. Let me get the plates.'' He took over the plates in her hands and placed them on the table. She watched him with a sigh escaping her lips. ''You're being too good for me, Doffy dear.'' She breathed and strode back to the kitchen where the smell of the delicious dinner entered his nose.

He was used to her compliments and words full with love. He wasn't used to them in the beginning however.. When he was still only a child after he found out what he was capable of.

Her tears that spilt over that despicable man after Doffy came back made him remember the blood on his own hands as he held the gun to his father's head. Full with rage he had looked him in the eyes as he saw the life leaving the body of a man who was his own flesh and blood.

Doflamingo still had nightmares about that horrible time. About the time where the family had to continuously suffer without an end in sight. His mother also almost died but recovered. It did leave her body and mind weak. She couldn't handle much which caused Doffy and Cora to be overprotective, not wanting to risk losing her, like their father.

* * *

 **Please leave a review with feedback~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** **: I hadn't planned on it, so my apologies for those who won't like this twist! I completely wrote this based on my first intuition and thought of the plot as I went on. I changed the description such as the pairing. The story is rated M so please take that into consideration too since I don't like giving out warnings in general. It spoils the content in my opinion.**

* * *

Days passed peacefully. Doflamingo sat at the head of the dinner table in his own villa. He had kept this house a secret from Corazon and his mother. They didn't know Doflamingo secretly possessed his own house where his other family lived.

The villa had a castle like structure with its own small tower. When Baby 5 first joined the family she looked up at the castle in amazement. She even started wearing servant like clothes to match the household. She loved to serve people, so who was he to stop her doing so? She was still only a child after all.

Dellinger, a baby they had found lying on the abandoned streets, crawled over the table towards Doflamingo with a huge grin on his face. Sticking out his small fists because he wanted to be picked up, Doflamingo did as he asked and allowed the baby to sit in his lap. Content, Dellinger looked around.

The entire family had gathered here today. It was Saturday night which meant Doflamingo stayed over here instead of at Corazon's. Trebol, a man who had always a running nose and bad luck when it came to losing weight sat on his right side, never allowing his smile to disappear from his face.

Diamante sat on Doffy's left side. He had two stripes tattooed on his face and had a rock like style when it came to fashion and hobbies.

These two were his most trusted members and always provided him with advice. His third most trusted member was Vergo whom Doffy still didn't know when he would come back. He infiltrated the Government for information.

The rest of the family existed of Monet, a woman with long beautiful green hair and piercing gold eyes, Violet, a former princess of the country, Pica, whose beard in the throat never seemed to have grown, Sugar, who saw Monet as her older sister, Jora, who raised Dellinger as a girl, Senor Pink, who dressed like a baby for his unfortunate wife, Machvise, Gladius and Buffalo.

It was quite the big family but Doflamingo knew they were the only ones he could put his trust and faith in.

Dinner was served and finished by most. They always stayed seated for a while to talk.

''Young Master,'' Baby 5 called, ''it was really weird to see you at school this week.'' Giggling she hid her face behind the serving tray. The younger children like Baby 5 and Buffalo still went to school. They really knew how to keep this family a secret and they performed their duties as to see Doffy as their teacher at the Child care facility perfectly.

''We always knew you were good with children, Young Master!'' Buffalo praised him. Funny how he was given the same compliment each and every time.

''Doffy.'' Diamante addressed him. ''What do we do about the trade that's to be made tomorrow evening?''

''I will leave that to you, Diamante. I am sure you already thought of a plan, didn't you?''

''Oh no, I am not worthy of that, Doffy.. I-''

''I am sure you will do just fine, Diamante.'' Doffy persuaded him.

''No, no.. It's not that great, really.''

''Alright, I will ask someone else then.'' Knowing it would work Diamante changed his mind.

''Oh I will do it! If you insist, Doffy then I'm sure it will be just fine indeed!'' He threw his head in his neck and laughed out loud.

''Ne, ne, Doffy! I just have to spill the news now! Pica managed to take over one of the biggest organizations in the country this afternoon!'' Trebol revealed as the snot swung under his nose.

''You did, Pica?'' Doffy asked. ''I must say I am very proud of you in that case. About what organization are we talking about? I haven't heard anything on the news.'' He wouldn't find out what exactly Pica did because the doors opened and none other than Vergo walked in.

Doflamingo immediately stood up in response, shocked. He hadn't expected it, of course. In fact, he had had no idea when Vergo would be back. He was wearing a white knee-long coat with black glasses and his arms folded behind his back. Stopping at the other side of the table he gazed at Doflamingo through the black glasses. He always looked very serious, as if the word humor didn't exist but Doffy knew him better than the tough front he showed to everyone. ''Vergo! When did you arrive?!'' He asked as he placed his hands on the table.

''Just now, actually. Could we speak privately, Doffy?'' He asked in his always serious manner.

''Of course.'' Doffy replied thinking something serious must be going on.

Turning around he walked to the back of the room where two doors separated the dinner room from one of the smaller living rooms. As soon as he closed the door behind Vergo, the man turned around again and kissed Doffy full on the lips. Giving in, Doffy barely managed to hold back a groan of pleasure.

He really had missed him a lot.. Cupping his cheeks with his hands Doflamingo deepened the kiss before he slowly broke apart. ''Where the hell were you?'' He asked, panting a little.

Smiling calmly, Vergo replied while caressing Doffy's arm with his thumb. '' I was promoted to Vice-Admiral and head of G5.''

Breathing in deeply, Doflamingo grinned. ''You actually have an entire branch of the Government under your command? That's big news, Vergo. I knew you were up to something, but I had no idea what, so I was left with no choice but to wait until you would come back. You have a demanding job after all.''

''And it's about to become even more demanding. I apologize for making you wait so long, Doffy. We can finally start our plan to take over this country.'' With one more exchange of smiles Vergo pushed Doffy against the wall only to plant his lips on Doffy's again.

* * *

 **If you are following this fic, please do leave a review provided with feedback! Even a short phrase is alright with me! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

''This weekend was your only one off?'' Doffy asked reluctantly. Really, it had been too short. He only got to enjoy the time they spent together for one night, literally. No one else, except Corazon knew about them being together, so it was already hard as it was. ''What about the Child Care then? Won't you be coming back there either?''

Vergo turned to his side and leaned on his left arm. ''Yes, I will have to go back to the headquarters in an hour. I'm sorry, Doffy. I really did want to be able to do more here. And I'm sure you'd love to take my job at the Child Care facility.'' He snickered and placed a kiss on Doffy's temple.

''You are doing more than enough for us, Vergo. I'm not even sure this is what I want to do. Not to mention it's only about two hours a day.'' Turning to his side he leaned on his arm to get a better look at his partner. ''It does give me enough time to be here more often. Though, Corazon doesn't exactly like that I'm spending so much time here. He wants to visit our mother more often.''

When he mentioned Corazon, Vergo averted his eyes for a moment. ''Is he still against us being together?''

''He isn't exactly against the relationship.. Only that I seem to find you all more important..'' Doffy muttered off guard.

''Well, isn't that true?'' Leave it to Vergo to be brutally honest with his questions. He wasn't exactly fond of Corazon.

Doffy didn't answer that question and instead caressed Vergo's abs on his stomach. ''You got stronger ever since you joined that G5.''

Grinning, Vergo took Doffy's hand. ''Don't. I won't be able to get up otherwise.''

Leaning forward, Doflamingo softly laughed. ''Hm, you have to visit. Why don't you come over at Corazon's place?'' He knew Vergo wouldn't like it, but he would do it nevertheless, for Doffy.

''We'll see.'' He shortly replied and got up in one smooth move. Stretching, Doffy enjoyed the view he received. Vergo really did look good. Not to mention he knew how to pleasure Doflamingo really well. ''How is your mother doing by the way? Is the Government still keeping their eyes on her?''

Doffy shook his head. ''Trebol took care of that. Every single spy is being rid of, so I don't have to worry about her for now. I was even thinking whether the Government really does have an idea of what I want to do the upcoming weeks, or they might be bluffing and try to give me an idea of it on purpose. What do you think, Vergo?''

Having finished dressing, which was a sad moment for Doflamingo, Vergo thought of what to say. ''Hm, I don't know. I'm sure you can figure them out the best, Doffy. I'll try to get hold of as much information as possible.''

Doffy got up too, wearing only his underwear and kissed Vergo on his cheek. ''I'll be counting on you then.'' He had rarely been so open, so _caring_ towards people, but he had spent so much time around Vergo, they had done _it_ so many times in the past.. it had become normal to be like this. Off guard, not having to watch every word he said and voice his real thoughts.

Vergo smiled once more at Doffy before putting his glasses on and leaving his young master once more.

After the weekend, a normal school week started and Law had managed to take a nap in Doffy's lap again. He watched Sabo trying to talk to Koala but failed as he accidently farted because he was so nervous. It made several others snicker while Luffy and Ace couldn't stop laughing altogether. Koala blushed heavily as she decided to stick around miss Robin the remaining hour.

Sighing, Doffy asked Sabo to come to him. With his arms crossed and an angry pout clearly visible on his face, Sabo sat on the ground trying not to shout to his brothers. ''Have you ever had a girlfriend before?'' Doffy asked with a soft voice not wanting to wake up Law.

''No sir, I'm ten years old!'' He replied showing his distressed state.

''Then you have no idea how to talk to girls, do you?''

He shook his head frustrated.

''First of all, never fart in front of girls. In fact, do it only on the toilet. To avoid awkward circumstances like these.'' Doflamingo offered with an amused grin.

''It was an accident!'' Sabo quickly tried to defend himself.

''Second, don't do it in front of everyone else. Koala is already extremely shy as it is, so don't make her answer while feeling the pressure of everyone else in the room.'' Doflamingo continued, ignoring the remark.

Sabo looked down at the floor and moved into a different position. ''Well, yeah.. I guess that's true. Then what do you suggest, old man?''

He wasn't that old yet, was he? ''Call me teacher or sir, not old man. You could try getting to know her through letters or something. She won't have to talk and she can think of what she would reply to you. It would make it easier for you two to interact.''

Sabo tilted his head to one side and looked as if Doflamingo was mad. ''Adults do that! We're children!''

''Then be children and don't date until you're sixteen.'' Doffy replied as the boy successfully triggered him.

Sabo stuck out his tongue and went back to Luffy and Ace who were still cracking up. Was ten a normal age to be thinking of girls? Doffy wondered. He himself sure as hell didn't. Not that he had had a normal youth to begin with…

* * *

 **Please leave a review with feedback! I answer them privately ^^**


End file.
